


Ignored Apologies

by Savanna (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Embarrassed Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Peter, High School, Parent Tony Stark, tony doesnt tolerate shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Savanna
Summary: Tony is going to give a speech at Peter's school. Peter helps Tony know what the principal and teachers are like, what he should and shouldn't say; he's his assistant of sorts.(Or, Flash calls out to Peter and Tony doesn't like the sound of it.)*sorry for dumb title*





	Ignored Apologies

Peter had waited for him on the front steps, and he grew weary when he heard the muffled sound of the overhead speaker. They were announcing the assembly, and Tony hadn't shown up yet to give his speech. Tony had to show, right? He wouldn't leave hundreds of teenagers sitting in a hot, sweaty gymnasium waiting, would he? He was the only excitement any of them would get today, the only distraction from the SATs and other tests. 

Peter glanced over his shoulder at the front doors. Surprisingly, the principal or assistant principal hadn't come bursting out of them to question him why Tony hadn't arrived. He wouldn't have had an answer. 

His phone buzzed but he didn't check it, knowing that it wouldn't have been Tony. It was probably Ned, sitting on the risers next to Michelle, wondering where he was and if something had gone wrong. Peter had made sure Ned hadn't waited there on the steps with him, because no offense but Ned would have embarrassed him to no end. Plus, Peter wanted some time alone to explain to Tony how things were at the school.

Sighing, he dug the toe of his shoe into the dirt on the step, gazing down at the mess he was making. It was then that he heard a roaring car engine and looked up to see a luxurious muscle car rush down the street and halt parallel to the sidewalk.

Peter's eyes widened, and he hurried down the steps to meet Tony who was stepping out. "Uh, Mr. Stark that isn't a parking space. I don't want you to get towed-"

Tony pulled on the edges of his suit jacket and fastened the single button. He walked around the car, then paused and looked at the school for a moment before looking at Peter. "It'll be fine," he said. He peered over his sunglasses at him for a moment, seeing how nervous the kid was, "How much time we got?"

Peter checked his phone (it _had_ been a text from Ned). "Um, negative three minutes?"

Tony took his sunglasses off and said, with no hint of sarcasm, "Perfect." Then he walked up the steps.

Peter hurried after him, a bit amused but still very worried. (Was he crazy, or did Tony look taller than usual today?) He led Tony inside and led the way to the gymnasium, the hallways unusually quiet for the time of day. He glanced over at Tony worriedly as they rounded the corner and came across one of the classrooms that had Howard Stark's picture hung up. Tony didn't seem to notice it as they passed by. 

"Nice school," Tony commented, his tone similar to a scrutinizing parent enrolling their child.

"Yeah...The principal is kinda high-strung, so I'd be careful with him. The gymnasium echoes so you don't need the microphone; I wouldn't use it, it's cheap and never works correctly. I wouldn't mention the avengers if I were you because you'll get bombarded with questions-"

"I've done this before, Parker."

"R-Right," Peter smiled shyly, lips pressed into an awkward thin line. "I just figured I'd try to help."

Tony nodded, and they were silent again, Peter glancing at Tony every few seconds while Tony stared straight ahead or glanced briefly at all the junk taped or nailed to the walls. They could hear everyone in the gymnasium, the insistent chatter muffled, and quieted a little by the distance. Peter watched where Tony would look, glancing too at the prom posters, the papers about sign-ups, and the student work that was taped around the doors of teachers who apparently wanted an elementary school vibe. (Instead of macaroni art and hand-print turkeys, there was essays on anatomy and small 3D models of atoms and planets.)

They turned a corner, and they saw a teacher closing up their classroom, evidently late too. The teacher saw them, smiled both from awe and awkwardness, and hurried ahead of them to the gymnasium. 

"That's Mrs. Green," Peter said, just to talk. "She's late to everything."

Tony hummed. He suddenly patted Peter on the shoulder, "You know, I'm used to doing these things alone, since Pepper is usually busy doing something else. I'm not...used to someone being there, not for speeches, so thank y-"

"Hey, Penis Parker!!" An obnoxious laugh echoed from behind them.

Peter could feel his stomach flop. Why did it have to be now? 

Both he and Tony turned around to see Flash. Flash was laughing, and was about to say something, but when he saw Tony Stark the words died in his throat and his mouth hung open.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you in the gym?"

Flash blinked. "I...I was using the bathroom. Why aren't you?"

"I was telling Mr. Stark about the school on the way there." Peter could usually tolerate Flash on his own. Still, it felt good to see Flash at a loss for words. Peter smiled a little, triumphantly. It didn't last when Tony addressed something.

Tony removed his hand from Peter's shoulder and gestured lazily. "Who's this?"

Peter looked up at him with a worried expression. Oh no, Tony had something planned. "He's my classmate. Flash."

Flash held his hand out, "U-Um, it's nice to meet you, sir."

Tony smiled and extended his hand. "You as well, Mr...?"

"Thomspon."

Tony shook the kid's hand (maybe a little too tightly.) "Mr. Thomspon..."

Flash smiled, but when his hand was free he held it a little, in pain. He glanced over at Peter, then looked back at Tony. "You really work with Pen- Peter?"

Tony nodded like it was obvious.

Flash looked a little defeated. (Not even being the best football player was as cool as working with Iron Man.) "Well, uh, I should go. Hey, when you see Spider-Man, can you ask him where he left my dad's car? He's pissed about it." Flash then gestured goodbye and rushed down the hall ahead of them. 

Peter turned and watched him go. He sighed heavily. "Sorry-"

"Why does he call you that?" Tony asked.

Peter knew exactly what Tony meant, but he pretended he didn't until Tony elaborated. Peter looked down at the floor, then shrugged and met Tony's gaze again. "He thinks I'm gay. I don't really care about it. Even if I were, it wouldn't be that different to me." He saw the anger in Tony's eyes dissipate and smiled shyly again. "We're probably super late now, Mr. Stark."

Tony nodded, and they continued walking towards the gymnasium. Tony threw his arm around Peter's shoulder and poked his chest, "So about that car-"

Peter's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. That poor car was probably ruined. "I don't know where it is..."

Tony sighed. "Why'd you steal it? You can't drive."

"It was the whole...vulture thing. It was the fastest thing that I could think of."

"Mhmm...So now I have to pay for a new car, for the dad of a shitty kid, thanks to Spider-Man." Tony paused as they reached the closed gymnasium doors. "Do I need to have Karen on you at all times?"

"Mr. Stark, I can take care of myself. I'm not a kid anym-"

"Hush it, you're not even eighteen, don't start that crap."

Peter groaned, "Fine, I get it, _dad_."

Tony patted him on the shoulder, mockingly consoling him. "You better sneak in and find your seat, troublemaker."

Peter nodded. "Yeah..." He turned and headed for one of the side doors. His cheeks felt hot as he blushed, embarrassed. He had only called Tony 'dad' as a joke, yet he felt so...happy to say it. It embarrassed him a little how happy he was and just how easy it was to say it. He hoped it hadn't made Tony feel awkward. Oh no, what if Tony felt awkward now?

(Tony Stark did _not_ feel awkward. He felt as happy as a kid on Christmas morning. And seeing Flash sitting as far away from Peter as possible only added to that.)


End file.
